


Not A One Time Thing

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Couturier had been one of the newest rookies on the team this year. He had developed many new friendships with the guys on the team. Especially a fellow rookie, Brayden Schenn. The two were the closest of friends.  They did pretty much everything together. Except the one thing that Sean wanted to do the most. But he would never let Brayden know that.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of those stories that popped into my mind. I figured the rookies could have a little fun of their own. And maybe Claude might want to join in on the fun too. Enjoy!

“Hey Sean, we’re still on for tonight right?” Brayden and Sean had plans to hang out at Giroux’s house, where Schenn had been staying this season. Sean looked up while changing out of his practice gear and smiled.

“You know we are.” Brayden smiled back and went to change out of his own gear. Sean must have been in a daze because all of a sudden Claude was next to him saying something. He shook thoughts about Schenn from his head and looked next to him. “What did you say?” Claude laughed before repeating himself.

“You and Brayden have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“So what? You and Danny hang out all the time.”

“Yeah but I’m not in love with Danny like you are with Schenn.” Sean’s mouth dropped, how did Claude know what he had been feeling?”

“What….I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please Coots, we can all see it.” Max chimed in from where he was. He looked around to see all the other guys nodding.

“It is so obvious. We all see your face light up when you see him. There’s always a smile on your face when he talks to you. There’s no point in denying it anymore.” Those words coming from Kimmo.

“You and Brayden. Beautiful together.” Even Bryz shared his opinion.

“Alright fine, maybe I do have feelings for Brayden. But he doesn’t feel the same way.” A chuckle came from Claude, causing Sean to glare at him. He apologized before speaking.

“Yeah alright. Cause spending every day with you doesn’t mean a thing. Constantly smiling at you doesn’t mean a thing. He obviously feels the same as you. Why don’t you just tell him?” Brayden happened to walk by at that moment.

“Tell who what?” Everyone immediately went back to changing. Brayden looked around confused. “Sean what was Claude talking about?”

“Nothing…just nothing.” Sean said, stuttering a little over his words. Brayden still looked confused, but decided to drop it for now. He would try asking Sean again when they were hanging out tonight.

Sean climbed into his jeep, getting ready to head to Claude’s place. There was a tap on his window and he looked over to see Claude himself. He rolled down the window.

“What’s up Claude?”

“I just want to apologize for the stuff that was said back in the locker room. But I really think you should talk to Brayden tonight. I mean you never know what might happen. You could get everything that you’ve always wanted.”

“Or he could shoot me down and never want to talk to me again. You don’t know for a fact that he feels the same way as I do. I just don’t want to pour my feelings out and have him not feel the same way.”

“You’re never gonna know until you try.” And with that Claude walked away. Sean let his head rest back on the seat. He did want to know how Brayden felt but he was so afraid of getting rejected. He didn’t want to lose his best friend in the process. He sighed and began the drive to see Brayden. He was going to try and pretend that everything was alright, and just maybe they would be.

It only took him about ten minutes to get there, not at all long enough to calm his thoughts down. He noticed that Brayden was already home so there was no point in him stalling. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. Being over there plenty of times, he just opened the door and walked in. He saw Schenn in front of the tv, watching an old hockey game. He looked up when he heard the door close.

“Hey Sean, I was wondering when you would get here. Come take a seat, I was just getting ready to play NHL 12. You up for a game?” All thoughts disappeared from his mind. He never turned down a game of hockey.

“You’re on. And this time, I get to be the Flyers.” Brayden laughed as he placed the game in the Xbox. The two faced off, Sean as the Flyers and Schenn deciding to play as the Penguins. “You really had to pick them didn’t you?”

“What? I love the Penguins.” The two looked at each other before cracking up. “You took the Flyers, so I thought it’d be fun to play as our rival team. Are you afraid that I’m gonna whoop your butt again?”

“Oh yeah, I’m so scared of you Brayden.” Brayden used the hand that wasn’t on his controller to push Sean’s shoulder. Sean pushed Brayden back, causing them to forget about their game and engage in a playful wrestling match. Schenn dropped his controller and lightly tackled Sean onto the floor. Catching him off guard, Sean flipped Schenn over and pinned him to the ground. The two started to laugh but that stopped when Sean felt a sudden pressure against his leg. Brayden looked up at Couturier, a blush forming over his cheeks. The two got up, not saying a word. Schenn cleared his throat after a few moments of silence before finally speaking

“Umm…I guess we should order some food now.” Sean nodded quickly as Brayden went to order pizza. Sean sat down on the couch, his heart beating a thousand miles per second. Was Brayden hard because of him? He tried to shake what just happened from his mind, but it wasn’t working. He had to know what was going on with Schenn. He walked into the room just as Schenn got off the phone. “I just ordered the…”

“Are you attracted to me?” The words just came spilling out of Sean’s mouth before he could stop them. Schenn’s eyes widened at the question.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about whatever happened back there. I know what I felt against my leg. And I know for a fact that it wasn’t me. So I’m gonna ask you again, are you attracted to me?” Couturier saw this animalistic look in Schenn’s eyes and before he knew it he was pressed against the counter, hungry lips attacking his. He didn’t react right away, so Brayden pulled back, the same look still in his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll admit it. I’ve been attracted to you since the first time I saw you in the locker room. You looked so young and innocent. And it turned me on. You don’t know how many times I’ve had to practice with a hard on because of you. I gotten used to playing with one during games because when I see you out on the ice, it turns me on more than you’ll ever understand. I’ve stayed back after practice so no one would hear me scream your name as I jacked off in the shower. I think about you all the time when I’m alone. I’ve had so many dirty dreams about the things I want to do to you. So there you go, I am attracted to you Sean.” Sean was speechless at the words that just came out of Brayden’s mouth. He didn’t know what to say. But he didn’t have to say anything as Brayden recaptured his lips with the same passion but this time Sean reacted to them. He let Schenn control the kiss, letting him pretty much have his way with him. He would let Brayden do whatever he wanted. He was putty in his hands at this point. But there was one thing Sean had to say first. He pulled away, enticing Brayden to let out a frustrating sigh.

“I just wanted to say something, before this goes any further.” Schenn nodded his head, clearly wanting Couturier to shut up so he could kiss him again. “I’ve felt the same way, for as long as I can remember. I just thought you should know that before this goes anywhere.” A smile crept onto Brayden’s face.

“I knew.” Sean looked on in confusion. “I heard you in the locker room with Claude and the guys, but I kind of suspected it for a long time. That just confirmed my suspicions. I’m not dumb Sean, I see you try to sneak glances at me when we hang out. I see the gleam in your eyes when I ask you to come over. I’m surprised you’ve been able to hide it this long. I’ve been waiting for the day that you finally admitted the attraction between us. Now can we get back to what we were doing?” Sean didn’t hesitate in pulling Schenn’s lips back to his. This time the kiss was slow and unrushed. Sean’s hands found their way into Brayden’s hair, running through the short locks. A soft moan emitted from the young boy’s mouth. Sean’s hands slipped down Schenn’s chest and groped at the bulge forming in his pants. Brayden pulled away, a loud moan escaping his mouth this time. Sean smiled, continuing the same motions as he kept getting the same response in return. After the fifth time, Brayden stopped Sean’s wandering hand.

“If you continue that, I won’t last five more minutes. And I was kind of hoping to do more than just kiss you.” And with that, Schenn grabbed at Sean’s crotch, enticing the same moan to now come from the younger man’s mouth. There was no more playing around now. Schenn grabbed Sean’s hand and led him up to his bedroom. He pushed Sean onto the bed. Brayden wasted no time in shedding his own shirt and pants. Sean looked on, lust in his young eyes. He looked Schenn up and down, reaching out to try and touch his bare chest but his hand was swatted away.  
“You’ll get a chance. Right now, I want to focus on you.” Sean went to open his mouth but a finger pressed to his lips. “Don’t you worry about a thing Coots; I’m going to take good care of you tonight.” Brayden climbed up on the bed and straddled Sean’s hips. He placed a short kiss on Sean’s lips, not allowing it to be deepened. His lips trailed down the young man’s neck, sucking a bit under his ear. Sean couldn’t help the moans that came out as a result of the lips on his body. With his lips occupied, Brayden brought his hands under Couturier’s shirt and lifted it over his body. He started down at the body underneath him. Sean shook a little at the intense gaze that Schenn had in his eyes but tried to stay under control.

“Like what you see?” Sean managed to choke out. Schenn nodded and brought his lips down the bare chest underneath him. Meanwhile he also started grinding his hips into Sean’s already rock hard erection. Sean lost all control of his body. His hips bucked up at the touch and unrecognizable moans escaped his mouth. A quiet laugh came out of Schenn’s mouth; he had Sean right where he wanted him.

“Hey Brayden, are you home?” Both rookies immediately froze. Claude wasn’t supposed to be home tonight. 

“Hey guys, anyone here?” Danny’s voice yelled. What was he doing here?

“Danny, Max, Reader, Jags, and Jake are here. We were gonna set up a hockey tournament. You want in?” Brayden groaned in frustration.

“You have got to be kidding me. Why are they here? They knew we were hanging out tonight.” Sean was just as frustrated as Schenn was. He was so close to getting what he wanted. Part of him just wanted to stay up here and pretend the guys weren’t downstairs. But he knew they couldn’t do that. 

“We have to go down there don’t we?” Schenn reluctantly nodded. A groan escaped Sean’s mouth. He tried to get up but realized that it would take a few minutes. “Umm, it may have to wait a little bit. I’m not quite in the best condition to get up right now.” A smirk appeared on Brayden’s face.

“You know what, they can wait for us. There’s something I want to do first.” Sean was quite confused but soon understood when Schenn’s hand reached inside his pants and grabbed onto the unsuspecting rookie’s dick.

“Oh god!” Sean yelled a little too loud for Brayden’s liking. Schenn quickly placed his lips over Sean’s, trying to quiet him down.

“Do you want to get caught?” Sean quickly nodded. “They you’re gonna have to keep it as quiet as possible.” Brayden continued his motions on Sean’s throbbing erection. He ran his hand up and down and watched as Sean tried to keep himself from releasing anymore loud sounds. His hands were gripping the sheets, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He just looked so adorable to Brayden. He took a moment to gaze adoringly at the man beneath him. Sean opened his eyes and saw Schenn looking at him. A small smile appeared on both their faces. Schenn leaned down in perfect timing as Sean lifted his head up. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Nothing in the world mattered to them right now. Not even the 6 guys currently in the living room.

Meanwhile with the 6 guys actually in the living room

“Are you sure Brayden is here Claude? He would’ve been down by now.”

“Yeah he said that he and….oh god guys!” Everyone looked at Claude, wondering what was going on. “Brayden and Coots are hanging out today, I almost forgot.”

“We should probably get going then. If they’re not down here, then who knows what’s going on.” Max and Jagr started walking towards the door but Claude stopped them.

“Wait guys, I say we go see what’s going on.”

“Claude, are you crazy? We don’t know what’s going on up there.” Danny was trying to talking Giroux out of this stupid idea. But he seemed unaffected. 

“Oh god!” They heard Sean yell. They all glanced up towards the stairs. Curiosity was starting to get the best of them. After a few minutes they all caved and decided to see what was going on. Claude started up the stairs, followed by the rest of the guys. They walked up to Schenn’s door. It was cracked a little so they were able to glance in. All their mouths dropped at what they saw. 

Brayden and Sean were on the bed together, kissing. 

“I knew it!” Claude quietly yelled, trying not to attract the two rookie’s attention. The others walked away and Claude, added a little victory dance as he went down the stairs. Even though they knew what was going on, they all decided to stay as they didn’t know what else to do.

Back upstairs with Brayden and Sean

The two were still engaged in a soft kiss but Brayden still had a firm grip on Sean’s dick. He continued his motions up and down, smiling into the kiss as Sean tried to stifle his moans. Schenn pulled away and fastened his strokes. He enjoyed the reaction he was getting from Sean.

“Oh mon dieu, continuer….ne s'arrêtent pas.” Brayden had no idea what was coming out of Couturier’s mouth but he knew it had to be something good as long moans followed his words. He continued his fast strokes and it wasn’t long before Sean exploded all over his hand and chest. Sean had to throw a pillow on his face as he let out a loud moan that would’ve been heard by the guys downstairs if he hadn’t. Brayden wiped his hand on the bed and looked down at Sean as he tried to catch his breath. They locked eyes and a smirk appeared on Schenn’s face.

“Ready for more?” Couturier nodded eagerly, seeming to still have tons of energy left. “Alright well let me just get something first.” Brayden hopped off the bed and went over to his drawer. He reached all the way in the back and grabbed what he was looking for. He walked back over to Sean. Before Sean could comment on the items that Brayden dropped on the bed, he was distracted by the dropping of Schenn’s boxers. This left him completely naked. Sean cleared his throat.

“Umm…well…that’s nice.” Those words were the only thing that came out of his mouth. Brayden decided to tease him a little bit. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his own chest, letting out light moans as he went. He grabbed onto his own dick and began to stroke it. Brayden could hear the shallow breaths coming from Sean. This only egged him on. He grabbed the clear liquid off the bed and put it on his hand before continuing his strokes. He thought of an even better way to tease Sean

“Oh Sean, that feels so nice. Keep going, don’t stop.” He didn’t hear any sounds from Sean and wondered what was going on. But he soon enough found out when his hand was moved and was replaced by Couturier’s mouth. Schenn let out an involuntary groan. He didn’t expect that to happen. Sean seemed to know what he was doing, using the perfect amount of pressure. He bobbed his head up and down, locking eyes with Brayden in the process. He never looked away as he gave Brayden one of the most amazing blowjobs that he had ever had. The only problem was that Schenn didn’t want to release in Sean’s mouth. He still had other plans, but he was finding it tough to find the strength to pull away. He placed his hands on Sean’s head and ran his fingers through the long strands. It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure build up in his stomach. It wouldn’t be long before his release approached. He had to stop Sean before it was too late. He grabbed the young man’s face and pulled it away.

“What are you doing? I thought you were enjoying that.” 

“Trust me, I was. But I had another thing in mind and I can’t quite let you finish that or this won’t work.” Sean seemed to understand what he meant and crawled back on the bed. Brayden closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

“Are those two coming down anytime soon?” Claude whined. The guys had been waiting for Schenn and Coots to come downstairs so they could start playing.

“You saw what was going on Claude; I doubt they’ll be down anytime soon. That’s why we should go play at someone else’s house.” Max had been trying to get Claude to leave but he insisted on waited for the two rookies.

“Yeah they looked pretty busy up there. Max is right, we should just go. Danny has this game at his house so we could just play there.” Read was getting a little uncomfortable with the situation. I mean those were two of his friends up there. 

“The guys are right Claude; let’s just go back to my house.” Claude sighed, maybe they were right.

“Fine, I’ll meet you guys there. I just have to go get something.” Everyone but Claude walked out of the door and to their cars. A smirk appeared on Claude’s face when everyone was gone. He was still interested in what was going on upstairs. Nobody knew that he had secret feelings of his own for both of the boys currently upstairs. He quietly walked up to the stairs and stood outside Schenn’s door for a minute. He put his ear up against to door and tried to listen to what was going on. All he could hear was moans coming from one of them. He could feel the tent starting to form in his pants. He had to go in there but would they welcome him? He would just have to find out. He let out a shaky breath and opened the door. 

The two boys must not have noticed that Claude opened the door because they didn’t react to him in the room. He pants got even tighter when he realized that neither rookie had clothes on. Claude knew he should let them know he was there before they did anything else. He cleared his throat and both boys looked up at him. But surprisingly, neither one of there seemed to care that he was there.

“Hey Claude, what’s up?” Brayden was the first to speak. Claude was still a little nervous about what he was doing so it took him a minute to speak.

“Umm, well there was just something that I wanted to know. But you guys totally can say no if you are uncomfortable with it.”

“Claude, I think I speak for both Brayden and I when I say that we already know why you’re up here.” Claude looked confused at Sean. “You are really terrible at hiding how you feel. I mean I can tell what you want. But I can say that I also kinda knew about you secret feelings, if I should still call them that.”

“Sean is right. I also knew. It may sound kind of weird, but we were waiting to see if you were going to come up here or not.” Claude was still a little confused but he decided to just go along with it. He didn’t really know what to do so he just stood in the same spot he was in, looking around awkwardly. “Claude, you can come over here. You don’t have to just stand there looking awkward. Sean and I are really both fine with you being here.” 

“Are you guys sure? I mean this was supposed to be your day and I kind of feel like I’m interrupting it.” Schenn walked over to where Claude was and grabbed his hand. He led him over to the bed where Sean was.

“Just lie back and let us take care of the rest.” Schenn walked over to Sean and whispered something in his ear and Sean nodded while glancing over at Claude. Claude, meanwhile, was still a little confused at what was going on. He saw Sean glance at him while Brayden was talking to him. They must’ve been saying something about him. Soon enough Schenn got up and walked back over to Claude. Sean also moved over closer to Claude. Brayden was the first one to make a move. He brought his hands underneath Claude’s shirt and lifted it up. He also made quick work of his pants too. Now it was Sean’s turn to make a move. Claude felt the young rookie place his hand on his shoulder to get Claude’s attention. Before he could utter a word, he felt lips on top of his. He was frozen in place for a second but soon responded to the other pair of lips on his. He didn’t expect it to feel this good kissing Sean but it did. Claude let Sean explore his mouth with his tongue. He wondered if Brayden’s lips felt this magical. He didn’t have to wait long. “Alright Sean, it’s my turn.” Claude felt Brayden’s weight shift on the bed as he tilted his head in the rookie’s direction. Schenn smiled at him before bringing his lips down to kiss Claude. Sean wasn’t finished, though, as he ran his hands down Claude’s body. His hips bucked up when Couturier’s hand ran over the bulge in his briefs. With Schenn kissing him and Sean running his hands over his hardening erection, Claude wasn’t going to last long. He pulled away from Brayden.

“Guys...I’m not gonna last much longer if you two keep this up.” His words didn’t stop Sean from pulling down his briefs and grabbing onto his dick. Claude immediately let out a loud moan. The young rookie seemed to know what he was doing as his strokes were perfectly timed with the bucking of Claude’s hips. He was getting really close. He could feel the pressure building up. It had been a long time since someone had done this for him. Claude had been too focused on hockey that he never really went out much. But right now, he couldn’t ask for anymore. He couldn’t form words as he felt Sean enclose his mouth over his erection, licking up what had started to leak out. It only took a few licks up and down before Claude released down the back of Sean’s throat. Sean easily swallowed all of it before releasing the now limp organ. He wiped his mouth before looking back over to Brayden. They had taken care of Claude, now what about them?

“Come over here Schenny.” Brayden climbed over to Sean where the two met in the middle for a kiss. Schenn could still taste Claude’s juices on Sean’s lips which he found very hot. It didn’t last soft for long as their passion for each other soon returned. They had been so focused on Claude that they had put their feelings for each other behind for a while. They ran their hands eagerly over each others bodies. They knew Claude was watching them, but neither of them cared at this point. They just wanted to finish what they started earlier. Brayden pulled away to gather the items that were still laying at the end of the bed. Claude saw this and decided he should probably leave those two alone. He gathered up his clothes and got up off the bed.

“I’m just gonna leave you two alone. I’ll be downstairs when you guys are ready to head to Danny’s.” Claude walked out of the room, not that either rookie was really paying attention to him. Brayden picked up the clear liquid and put some on his fingers.

“I’m just gonna need you to turn around for me. I think you know what happens next.” Sean looked at the smirk on Schenn’s face before turning around. He hadn’t done this before so he didn’t know what to expect. He tensed up when he felt Brayden’s finger enter him. It was a feeling he hadn’t encountered before. A hand landed on his back, softly rubbing up and down. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you. You can relax.” Sean let out a sigh and tried to adjust to this new feeling. Brayden eased his finger in and out, trying to stretch him out. Soon enough he was able to add a second and even a third finger. The discomfort had vanished and was replaced by a pleasurable feeling. Sean was even able to let out a few moans here and there. Schenn took his fingers out after a while, much to the displeasure of Sean. “Well I think you’re quite ready now.” Sean turned his head, watching as Brayden ripped open the condom packet and put it on. They were really going to do this. There was just something that Sean wanted to say first.

“I just wanted to say something first. I don’t know what’s going to happen after this but I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I kind of want this to turn in to something. I don’t mean to get all sentimental on you but I just needed to get this off my chest before anything really happens. That way, if you don’t feel the same as I do, then we don’t have to do this.” Sean had turned away from Brayden in the middle of his speech so he didn’t see Brayden crawl up to him. He felt a hand lift his chin. He looked up to see a smile on Schenn’s face. Brayden leaned down and the two shared a soft kiss.

“Trust me, Sean I don’t want this to be a one time thing either. I actually was going to ask you this later but I think now is a good time. Would you like to go out sometime? Like on an actual date? I really do want this to turn into something.” 

“I would love to.” There was no hesitation in Sean’s voice. A huge smile lit up Brayden’s face. He leaned down to kiss Sean again. 

“Great. Now I think we have some unfinished business that still needs to be taken care of.” Sean smiled and turned back around. Brayden positioned himself behind Sean. He took a deep breath before pushing inside of him. A groan left Brayden’s mouth as he pushed deeper inside of Sean. Meanwhile Sean had his eyes shut and was gripping the sheets. It felt a little uncomfortable to begin. Brayden stopped as he let Sean adjust to the new feeling. “Are you okay Coots?” Sean opened his eyes and looked back at Schenn.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He released a breath as he tired to adjust to Brayden being inside him. After a few minutes he nodded his head for Brayden to continue. Schenn pulled himself out a slowly pushed back in. He did this a few times before beginning to pick up speed. Sean was starting to get used to it and the pain was quickly replaced by a different sensation. A moan escaped his mouth when Schenn hit the perfect spot inside him. “Oh god, again...feels so good.” Brayden pulled out and pushed back in hard, hitting the same exact spot perfectly each time. Both rookies were breathing heavily at this point. Sean had grabbed onto his own semi-hard dick and stroked it in time with each thrust that Brayden made. He could feel Brayden begin to shake behind him and knew that it wouldn’t be long for either of them. Sean thrust his hips back, a moan coming from Schenn when he did that so Sean continued his motions.

“I’m so close Coots...” A few more hard thrusts and Brayden released inside of Sean, collapsing right after. Sean, hearing the sounds Brayden made, followed soon behind him, his hand furiously stroking himself. He too soon released, murmurs of Brayden’s name coming out in the process. The two boys tried to catch their breath as they laid on the bed. Brayden grabbed Sean’s hand as he looked over at him, a smile on his face. Sean looked back at him, the same smile on his face as well. “Well that was fun.” Sean laughed at Brayden’s choice of words.

“Yeah it was pretty fun. We definitely have to do that more often.”

“Oh we definitely will. But I guess we have to go downstairs and head to Danny’s now.” The two cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Claude tried to hide a smile as he saw the two walk downstairs together. They had smiles on their faces and as he looked closely, he could see their hands intertwined.

“Well you two looked awfully happy right now. Did something else happen up there?” The two rookies looked at each other, still smiling.

“We just came to a realization was all.” Claude shook his head at the two before offering them a ride over to Danny’s house. They climbed into Claude’s car and left. Along the drive, he couldn’t help but smile as he glanced at the two in the back, deep in their own conversation. They soon arrived at Danny’s house, walking in the front door. The guys looked up as they saw Brayden, Sean, and Claude enter the house. Danny was the first to speak up.

“What were you guys doing that took you so long?” The three looked at each other before speaking.

“Nothing.” They said in unison, sly smiles on all their faces.


End file.
